In Cold Blood
In Cold Blood is the fifth mission in Carmageddon II, located on the Beaver Mountains. A checkpoint race, like the first mission, except that this one is harder. In the hardest difficulty setting, players have considered this the hardest mission of them all, in contrast with the previous one. Description Race through the checkpoints against the clock Walkthrough The first checkpoint is right ahead. Just drive a bit forward and turn left (1/7). Turn right and go trough the road facing down. Turn left and follow the road all the way up. They key here is to drive slowly (but not too slowly) because you might fall off the road, wasting some time. You'll eventually find the next checkpoint (2/7). A bit after that, you'll need to go down the ski jump track at the left. Be careful when approaching the ledge seeing as it's easy to flip the car upside down. Once you're stable, go forward but not too fast or you may end up jumping over the checkpoints. If you go down too slowly, you could fall and land upside-down at the part where the jump takes place. Once you start falling, you'll be able to spot the checkpoint (3/7). Go through it and head to the frozen lake. Be careful when braking the fences and when climbing your way up to it. Circle it clockwise and you'll pass under the fourth checkpoint (4/7). Keep following the arrows, and they'll point you to a dead end. You need to drop down the ledge to the lower level. Don't go too fast or you might loose control. Keep following the arrows and you'll easily reach the checkpoint (5/7). Keep going down the mountain, break your way past the alpine ski track and pass the bear statues. Follow the road and you'll soon reach another incline upwards. Go up this path and when you're on the top, turn left after the checkpoint and go into the snow (6/7). Now, you need to go down all the way and after a while you'll see the final checkpoint. To reach it, you need to jump over the bobsled slide - don't worry, the snow mounts up to form a small ramp (7/7). After that, you'll see two ramps. You can choose either one, so if you're having trouble using one, try the other. The right ramp (the lowest) might be the best option because it makes the car fly more horizontally. You need to use them to reach a higher level. Keep going a bit forward and you'll find the bridge where you started. Follow this path 2 more times and the mission is done. Hint: Remember that the snowy terrain is irregular. Sometimes you might think it's a good idea to drive a bit fast, but a small snow mount might appear out of nowhere, and it could be enough to make your car fly and land on its roof. Go fast, but not too fast. See also *In Cold Blood (GBC) mission in Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) *Missions *Levels *Levels in Carmageddon II External links *Walkthrough on YouTube (easy difficulty) *Walkthrough on YouTube (hard difficulty) Category:Missions